Naruto of the flying death
by Damien Evermere
Summary: Puppets, A deadly technique controlled by Chakra strings but what if the strings themselves were weaponised in this Naruto has done exactly that. Minor Sandaime bashing, Naruto has Walter C dornez powers
1. Chapter 1

Naruto lord of the flying death

**Puppets** (傀儡, _Kugutsu_) are used as weapons by puppeteers. They are most often humanoid-looking creations, but depending on the creator, they can resemble anything. They are fashioned in a manner that uses every part as a weapon, giving the puppeteer a myriad of ways to manipulate it. Puppets are long-ranged type weapons that can be used offensively, defensively or for supplementary reasons, and are controlled via Chakra Threads. Because of their design, the weak point of any puppet is its joints: if these are blocked by any material, such as Iron Sand, the puppet is rendered incapable of movement.

There are two types of puppets: ones made from material such as wood, and Human Puppets. Famed puppeteer Sasori of the Red Sand was the inventor of human puppets and also created a puppet which he wore like armour, bypassing the usual disadvantage that puppeteers had of being weak in close-ranged combat. Puppets are often sealed within scrolls using fūinjutsu for ease of transport

**Karasu** (烏, _Karasu_, _Literally meaning:_ Crow) is a **puppet**, originally created by Sasori, It resembles a three-eyed, four-armed humanoid with jagged teeth and a spiky brown hairstyle protruding from the top of its head and framing the sides.

**Kuroari** (黒蟻, _Kuroari_, _Literally meaning:_ Black Ant) is a **puppet**, originally created by Sasori, It has a much longer head than Karasu with a bucket-shaped face sporting two sharp red horns and six arms; its facial features include three eyes similar to Karasu, with a dark, disheveled hairstyle. Its overall body-frame somewhat resembles a large barrel.

**Sanshōuo** (山椒魚, _Sanshōuo_, _Literally meaning:_ Salamander) is a **puppet**, originally created by Sasori. Sanshōuo stays true to its name and somewhat resembles an actual salamander. Sanshōuo is a puppet that has high defensive power.

The **Chikamatsu Collection** was created by the first puppet master, Monzaemon Chikamatsu. They later came into Chiyo's possession. They were designed to work together for devastating capabilities, and to be much stronger than normal puppets. They are capable of taking down an entire castle when used by the right puppeteer.

**All of these are utilized using Chakra strings but what if you could use the strings for something different, this is the story of Naruto Uzumaki, lord of the flying death. WARNING- MINOR Sandaime bashing, OP Naruto, Naruto is similar to Walter C Dornez when it comes to powers**

It was exactly five years after the Kyuubi attack and once again Naruto was running away from a mob, This happened every year and despite the Hokage's promises to stop it, Naruto ran round the corner jumping over a thrown pitchfork he continued on running, He ran for many hours before a thrown kunai stabbed him in the leg. In pain, he fell to the ground in pain but as the mob moved in presumably to kill him 3 ANBU appeared from nowhere one in a dog mask, one in a crow mask and one with the Ne symbol on it, they then preceeded to kill most of the mob almost effortlessly. Dog picked up Naruto and spirited off to the hospital. The hokage did visit and did try and placate him against them but everything he said was pointless.

The ANBU who saved him did visit to make sure he was Ok and Ne left behind a few scrolls, Liu He Ba Fa taijutsu was in one, basic chakra control was in another and the chakra strings were in the third. Naruto spent the 4 years in between going to the academy learning all of it and by the time he graduated from the academy (in the middle of the class) he had perfected most of it and even weaponised the chakra strings into a deadly technique.

A/N- this chapter was essentially just an introduction the actual story will start next chapter where there will be a lot more detail, character development and character to character dialogue I know this was short but it kind of needed to be


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto lord of the flying death**

**AN- I do not own Naruto or Hellsing ultimate they are owned by other people.**

**also sorry for taking so long struggled with writing this**

chapter 1

Naruto Passed the exam first time but the Hokage asked him to stay at the exam and keep an eye on the teachers there so he stayed an extra 2 years, he quickly noticed that Iruka did a stand up job, whilst the majority of the others either slacked off, played favourites or taught the civilian kids incorrectly. He reported each and every inconsistency and flaw of the teachers every Friday evening with the Hokage with the meetings disguised as him picking up his orphan living expense money. On the genin exam of his second year, He was approached by one of the worst teachers at the Academy, Mizuki told him that if he wanted to become a genin he needed to steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage tower. Naruto reported this to the Hokage who gave him a simple scroll of techniques and told him to deal with it.

**3 hours later**

The situation was explained to Iruka and they set a trap.

When Mizuki discovered Iruka, He threw his Oversized shuriken at Iruka only for it to be sliced into bits 2"**_what is this, how"_** Mizuki asked. As Naruto flashed through hand symbols and chakra string controlled wire surrounded Mizuki, wrapping around both arms and both legs and pinning him in place. "_**Microfilament wire controlled by chakra strings with just a hint of...my personal version of** **awesome".**_Mizuki eyes widened in shock, both in awe of the pure genius of the idea and the absolutely pain he was going through. **_"well I can admire the execution" _**he said as Naruto smirked _**"It's interesting you mentioned executions because...well I'm about to arrange one" **_without wasting a moment Naruto drew a Tanto and threw it point first straight into Mizuki's heart, Mizuki looked at Naruto _**"I hate you boy, but I respect you, never forget demon, you are the kyubi". **_

_**"no he's not he Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konohagakure no sato " **_Iruka said finally showing himself as Mizuki's eyes closed. Iruka nodded at Naruto and together they left to get something to eat.

with Naruto now officially a genin he now had to join a team.

For whatever reason the Hokage stuck him on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Horuno which was only going to end badly.


	3. Sorry guys

ON PAUSE FOR THE TIME BEING AS I LOST MY NOTES


End file.
